Anyone But You
by Cheetafang
Summary: Tokio Hotel come to G Major to due a mash up with Jude. But she and Bill clash and the project won't be easy. Plus, can Tom keep his hands off of this firery red head? Rated T for mild language.
1. Another Thin Line

"Darius!" Jude begged following him down the G Major stairs.

"Not another word," he demanded. "The decision's final."

Darius left Jude alone as she grepped her bright red hair and screeched quietly to herself.

"Jude," Sadie said walking in her direction, "what's up?"

"Darius has made arrangements for me to do another song duet."

Sadie pulled her hair behind her ear and raised an eyebrow. "With who?" she asked curiosly. She figured that after the success of 'Waste My Time' G Major was ready for another hit.

"I don't know. But according to Tommy they aren't from around here. They've probably come from the states." She finally realized the anomaly of the situation. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right," Sadie said. She reached into her rather large purse for a much smaller one. "You forgot it at home."

Jude took it from her. 'Thanks."

She then jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hallo? I am looking for a Darius."

She turned around to see a rather tall teenager. His clothes were solid black and consisted of a t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and black finger-less gloves. He wore thick black eyeliner and his hair was about as long as Jude's, only twice as thick. It reminded her of the cut Sadie received back in the seventh grade. She observed the blondish-white highlights grazing through.

"He went out to lunch. I think he'll be back in an hour," she answered. She then extended her hand to shake his. "My name is Jude."

"I am Bill," he said. His accent was thick. She guessed… German? "Excuse me," he said, "but have I seen you somewhere before?"

She smiled. "It's possible."

Bill took a second to think. "Ah! You were dat backup singer in ze Shay music video!"

"Mr. Kaulitz," Tommy called walking in his direction. "It's a pleasure to have you in Canada. If you would follow me…" He gave Jude a glare that told her to watch it.

Bill and Tommy left as she clenched her teeth and fists together in pure wrath.

"He's kind of cute," Said commented quietly behind Jude's ear. She then straightened her back when the both of them discovered another three guys walking in their directions. "Hello!" she said to herself excited.

The one if front wore extremely baggy 'gangster' clothes. He had a black band across his forehead along with a large cap that held back his thick, dark yellow dreadlocks.

The next guy wore a fitted cap and his t-shirt was well fitted over his body and his jeans were causal.

Finally, the third guy was very muscular. He wore clothes similar to the second guy and had brown hair. The style reminded Jude of the one _she _had gotten in the fifth grade.

They passed by Jude and Sadie to Bill.

"Ok," Sadie said. "That Bill guy might be cute, but that guy," she said pointing at guy number three, "is hot!"

Jude didn't care though. _Back up singer? To Shay?! Hah!_ She couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to just walk up to him and give him a piece of her mind.

OoOoO

Jude strummed through her guitar lightly humming with it. She was in the lobby of G Major and wasn't really working too hard. Every once and a while she'd jot something down in her notebook.

**BZZZ**

She reached into her messenger bag to get her cell phone. In moments it flipped open to reveal Tommy's message.

_**Meeting. Now. Room 3**_

Jude grunted in annoyance as she grabbed her guitar and made her way there. As she was about ten feet away from the door Bill accidentally knocked into her.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed. "Can you try to watch where you're going?"

She didn't want to have an attitude; she was simply having a bad day. Him being there, well, it didn't help the situation at all.

"Sorry," he said.

Jude walked into conference room three when she noticed Bill doing the same.

She glanced around the room. Sitting there was: Darius, Tommy, and the three guys she had seen earlier. Bill soon joined them at about the same moment she sat down next to Tommy resting her guitar against the wall.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Okay, Jude," Darius started. "I told you about the mash up I wanted to do. Well, welcome to your other half."

She glared at the teenagers. "These guys are a music group?"

"Ja," the 'gangster' one said. "Vat's so shocking?"

Jude through her hands in the air. "He barely speaks English, how the hell is he supposed to sing?"

"Actually," Bill said, "I'm the only singer in da band. So ve've met before. Dese are my friends Georg and Gustav on bass drums." Bill then pointed to the guy in dreads, "Dis is my twin brother, Tom. He's our guitarist."

"Twins? You're kidding me."

They both shook their heads.

She gave Darius a confused look. "How the heck is that guy supposed to sing with me? I don't know any damn German. Plus, I don't want a thick German accent singing with me."

"Don't worry," Bill intruded. "Ven I sing, I can control my accent. I guess you have never heard us play."

"Great job figuring that out, Einstein."

"Jude!" Tommy scolded.

She made a gesture that showed surrender. "Shout all you want. I'm not doing the song."

Jude stormed out of the room not even noticing that her Ipod fell out or that she didn't even grab her guitar. She was way too pissed.

"Is she alvays like dis?" Tom asked.

"It's been a really bad few days," Darius replied.

OoOoO

Jude sat at her computer. She decided that she was going to do some research on this band. She typed up 'Twins Bill Tom Gustav Germany'. She couldn't figure out the fourth guy's name.

Google brought up 356,000 results. She clicked on one and found the following article:

**Tokio Hotel** is a German band founded in Magdeburg, Germany in 2001 by guitarist Tom Kaulitz and singer Bill Kaulitz, drummer Gustav Schäfer and bassist Georg Listing. The quartet has scored four number one singles and has released two number one albums in their native Germany, selling nearly 3 million CDs and DVDs there.

After recording an unreleased demo-CD under the name "Devilish" and having their contract with Sony BMG terminated, the band released their first German-language album, _Schrei_, as Tokio Hotel on Island Records in 2005. _Schrei_ sold more than half a million copies worldwide and spawned four top five singles in both Germany and Austria. In 2007, the band released their second German album _Zimmer 483_ and their first English album _Scream_ which have combined album sales of over one million copies worldwide and helped win the band their first MTV European Music Award for Best InterAct. The former, _Zimmer 483_, spawned three top five singles in Germany while the latter, _Scream_, spawned two singles that reached the top twenty in new territories such as Portugal, Spain and Italy. Their first live album, _Zimmer 483 - Live In Europe_, was released near the end of 2007. However, while still struggling for success in most English-speaking countries, the band has released an English language version of _Ready, Set, Go!_ in the UK, and are currently enjoying exposure in Canada and the United States.

"Pretty popular," Jude said to herself. _Tokio Hotel? Weird name. Well, guess it isn't any stranger that 'Spiederman Mind Explosion'_.

She then went to YouTube and searched 'Tokio Hotel'. 125,000 hits.

The first two finds were some sort of interview, so she skipped them. She eventually decided to first hear a German song. The first one she found was entitled '1000 Meere'.

She studied the clip carefully. It was pretty calm at first, and she had to admit, he could sing. The beat soon grew and she found herself bobbing her head slightly.

When it was over she decided to check out one of their English videos. _This should be entertaining_, She thought thinking about how thick his accent would probably be. Jude clicked a link entitled 'Ready, Set, Go!'.

The clip started with a group of people staring blankly into a screen. The screen soon dissolved into a video of a city.

The song was much upbeat than the previous. And his accent, she couldn't tell it even existed! He sounded like he was from America.

Jude noticed that Bill's hair looked much like it did that day, unlike in 1000 Meere where it looked like he used a whole can of hairspray.

_There it was again, _she thought. _The porcupine hair was back,_ she commented while the chorus played.

* * *

Okay, this story is going to be quite parallel to the one of Jude and Shay. I just wanted to let you know.

Tokio Hotel is my favorite band. Any thought Jude is having are the ones I thought she would think if all of this happened to her.

This little story is going to take place after season 1 episode 8, Unsweet Sixteen. Jude is pissed at what Shay did and now Bill's little comment didn't help at all.

Please R&R. I rarely add these little notes to my stories, I don't know why. I just wanted to write this one to let you guys know exactly what's going on. You know, no confusion.


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

No place was available for Jude to be alone. The recording room was reserved, the lobby was crowded, and home… don't get her started.

So now, she was in the closet. _De ja vu. _

Jude had been doing research for the last two days. She knew that she had no say in Darius' choice for her to sing with the band.

She had stopped by the big CD store in the city. Fortunately they had a huge international section. She bought some CDs, more than just the three Tokio Hotel had made because she didn't want it to seem obvious. The first was called Scream, the second, Schrei, and the final was Zimmer 483.

She figured out what Schrei and Zimmer meant after online research.

So here she was. Sitting in a closet, tapping her pen, and listening to music in a different language.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na…" she hummed.

The music was so loud she didn't notice when someone walked in until he pulled the large headphones off of her head.

"What the?"

It was the boy in dreadlocks, Tom.

"Ah, doing a little research?"

She tapped her finger on the table in annoyance. "And why do you care?"

Tom held one side to his ear. "Vell, vhen it is one of our songs, I tend to get curious. So you like it?"

Jude rolled her eyes.

"So, I've heard your album."

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Ja. But how do I know it isn't just some computer editing?"

She tightened her fist. "I _don't_ use a computer. Plus, you can't win a contest unless it's your actual voice."

"Really?" he asked sitting on a chair next to her and grabbing her guitar. "How about we test you out. Let's pick a song we both know."

"How about 'Instant Karma'?"

"So you know about our version?"

Jude grinned.

"Okay then." He started to strum and she sang.

"Instant Karma's gonna get you,

Gonna knock you right on the head,

You better get yourself together,

Pretty soon you're gonna be dead,

What in the world you thinking of…"

"Jude!" they heard. It was Tommy outside the door. "We need you in the conference room again. Oh, and have you seen that Tom dude?"

"Yeah," she said. "Don't worry about it."

Tommy left without making a sound. Jude shuffled her CDs into her bag and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

OoOoO

They sat around the conference room. Tom's guitar rested at the wall along with Georg's bass.

"So what's the song?" Jude asked. "I know it's inevitable, I have to do the mash-up."

"Great to see you coming around," Darius declared. "That's what we're here for. But, we have decided it would be something off of their albums."

"Ja," Georg said. "You're sound is too… feminine."

"Right…" Jude agreed sarcastically.

"Any ideas?" Tommy asked.

"Well," Darius started, "we want something that isn't already a major hit. So nothing that has a music video already. We want to be the first."

She nodded. "And, it has to be in English."

"It's got to be upbeat," Bill said.

Tommy wrote some titles on his notepad. "So that leaves us with Love is Dead, On the Edge, Sacred, Break Away, Final Day, Forgotten Children, By Your Side, Black, Live Every Second, and Raise Your Hands."

"Cross out any that are too sad," Darius said.

"So now we're left with Break Away, Sacred, Final Day, By Your Side, Live Every Second, Raise Your Hands, and Black," Tommy said.

"Vell," Bill said, "I imagined a video at a party. So, cross out By Your Side, Sacred, and Black."

"And now, only four remain," Jude said. "If it's going to be a party, I'd say I like Live Every Second."

"Vait," Bill stated, "I thought you have never heard of us."

"A girl can do research, can't she?" Jude asked annoyed.

Tom snapped his fingers to break the tension between Jude and Bill. "Focus here. So, I guess Live Every Second is the choice."

"Great," Darius said in a business smile. "I've got to run." He left the room hastily, Tommy left too but not before giving Jude a look that told her to behave herself.

She rolled her eyes, kicked her legs onto the table, and observed Bill.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to get over the fact that you probably wear more eyeliner in one day than I do in a week."

Tom chuckled before Bill gave him an evil gaze.

"Knock knock!" they heard from the door. It was Sadie. "How is my dear sister doing this afternoon?"

Jude knew what she was up to seeing as even though she was talking to Jude, she had her eyes fixed on Georg.

"Just getting ready to leave."

"Vell I think," Tom started, "That ve should go ahead and rehearse. Ve don't know vat you sound like in one of our songs."

"Yeah?" she asked playfully. She crossed her arms. "How 'bout we test my pipes right here, right now," she dared.

Tom reached back for his guitar. "Sure. But Live Every Second isn't an acoustic song."

"Fine," Jude said reaching for the Scream CD. "How about… Monsoon?"

"You sing. I strum."

She looked at the lyrics in the booklet and hoped that she would get the right tune.

"I'm staring at a broken door

There's nothing left here anymore

My room is cold

It's making me insane

I've been waiting here so long

But now the moment seems to've come,

I see the dark clouds coming up again.

Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world,

To the end of time,

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm,

Into the blue,

And when I loose myself I think of you,

Together we'll be running somewhere new

Through the monsoon.

Just me and you…"

She stopped with a smile on her face. While she was singing Sadie managed to get a seat next to Georg.

"Your sister," George said, "She is very good."

"I don't necessarily think it should be me you're telling me that to." She then extended her hand. "Sadie."

He shook the given hand. "Georg."

"Bill. You have to admit she's really good," Tom said.

"So what?" Bill answered. Tom was right. Jude was really good. Of course, it was different than the original, her voice was much higher that Bill, much more… calm.


	3. How I Feel

Bill still sat there with angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Georg asked.

"I'm just a little upset that we have to do a mash-up with some pop-princess."

Jude's jaw dropped. "Pop princess?" she got up and walked to the side of the table with Bill. "Do you want to know what I think you sound like?"

He got up and looked down at her. "Vat?"

"I think you have the sound of Linkin Park, the beat of Paramore, and lyrics as deep as something sung by Hannah Montana!"

Bill clenched his teeth. "Oh," he reached into his pocket for Jude's Ipod. "I hope you didn't mind that I looked around after you left it here two days ago."

She snatched it from him.

"I listened to your album," he added. "Guess vat I think of it."

"What?"

"I think you're Ashlee Simpson, meets Avril Lavigne in a High School Musical movie!"

Jude let out a small scream. "This is why I hate doing mash-ups. I have to work with jerks like you guys. Well you know what?!"

Nobody said anything.

"You can 'Live Every Second'… KISSING MY ASS!" she shouted reaching over the table and grabbing her purse. She then stormed out of the room leaving all nervous, except Bill, he was just pissed.

"That's definitely not Shay related," Sadie confirmed.

OoOoO

"I'm not doing it," Jude declared. "I'm not working with some egotistic, skinny Pete Wentz!"

"You have to, Jude," Tommy said. "You signed the contract last month. Just get in the studio, sing the chorus and a verse, and you're done."

"Yeah, until it's time to make the music video."

Tommy rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What am I supposed to do, Jude? Either way, the music video shouldn't be too difficult. It's not like Darius is taking the romantic angle."

BZZZ

It was Tommy's cell phone. He reached into his back pocket and slid it open. "Uhhh…"

"What is it?" Jude asked snatching it from him.

It was Darius:

_**New angle. Romance. Bill and Jude.**_

She shut the phone and gave it to Tommy angrily. "Is he psychic? Does he just know when to say what to get me angry?"

"Talk to Darius, I don't know what to tell you."

"Fine," she mumbled. She turned around and ran her fingers through her hair walking around the studio. Suddenly, she bumped into someone as she was looking down.

"I'm so- Oh, hi Tom."

"Hallo," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… have you heard the news about the video?"

"Ja. Guess you're going to get it on vith my brother."

Jude scrunched her eyebrows. "God, not if I have any say in the matter." She walked to the door.

Tom nodded at the comment. "Hey, before you leave," he said as she paused and turned around. "Maybe, if you want, ve could get together tonight."

"L-like a date?"

He shrugged.

"Sure," Jude agreed smiling wide. She reached into her bag and pulled out her pen and an old receipt. "Here," she said as she wrote down her cell phone number.

"I have to get going anyway," she added. "I'm free after four though. So, yeah, I guess…"

She walked out of the room, but not before she nearly tripped over a chair next to the studio front doors.

OoOoO

Because Tom didn't know how to get to Jude's house, they agreed to meet up at G Major. She walked on the sidewalk to the building and the first thing that caught her eye on the way there was Georg and Sadie sitting at a table eating.

"Jude!" Sadie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just on my way to the studio. I won't disturb you guys."

She walked away as Sadie and Georg let out a laugh. Jude finally made her way to the studio where she saw Tom standing at the front door with a cigarette.

"Hey," he said dropping the butt on the ground and stomping on it. "Sorry, I try not to smoke before a date. I guess it's been kind of stressful the last few days."

She let out a small smile as she gripped tightly to her coat. It was freezing out there but Tom didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, I have the limo waiting at the corner."

He offered to take her arm and she gave it to him. She felt like Cinderella would probably be better in this position seeing that Jude herself was wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and an old denim coat.

They walked to the end of the block and Tom opened the limo's back door. Jude stepped one leg in just as she felt an eerie feeling.

"Vat is it?" he asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?' she asked. "Never mind."

She stepped all the way in the vehicle and Tom followed in.

The driver took off and Jude started to feel a little bit awkward. "So… I went online this afternoon at my friend Jamie's house. You're pretty popular, even in America."

"Ja, it's pretty overvhelming. How about you, do you have fans screaming after you?"

Jude shook her head. "Nah, I'm still kind of small time. I haven't really heard of any fans outside of Canada. Plus, they're usually pretty calm."

"That's how it was for us ven ve first started making music. Nobody really seemed to give a crap about us. Your rise to fame was definitely faster than ours."

She nodded. "Doesn't make it any easier though."

OoOoO

"Sorry never heard of him," Jude declared. They were at the restaurant and had just ordered their meals. It was coming soon.

"You have to be kidding me," Tom replied. "He is the greatest hip-hop artist in Germany."

"Well then, that's why I don't know him. I'm not exactly the biggest hip-hop person around."

"Vell, that's just about all I listen to."

"A guitarist who's in love with hip-hop," Jude said taking a bite out of her breadstick. "That's definitely the first I've heard of something like that."

He shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

"You know, you're not as big of a player as the people online say you are."

He shrugged again. "Don't believe everything online. I read that you lip-synched at the last concert you performed."

"I don't lip synch. I figure you have a point there." Jude smiled at him. He was a lot nicer than the people online made him out to be.


	4. Final Day

Tom escorted Jude to the front of her house. It was dark outside and Jude could barely see a thing.

"That meal, it was way too expensive," Jude insisted.

"Nein. I can take care of it. So, I guess this is it for today."

She nodded in agreement. "Well, thanks for today."

She smiled and look up slightly. Tom was about four inches taller than her. Her eyes met his and she ended up giggling slightly and looking at her feet.

"Hey, Jude?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied looking up again. But, before she realized it, Tom lightly grabbed her chin and kissed her. She closed her eyes and rested her hand on his shoulder. When she finally pulled away she smiled wide.

"Uh… wow," she sighed. "I'd best be going now."

"Ja."

Jude opened the door and was relieved to see that it was unlocked and that she wouldn't have to search for her keys in her messy bag. She opened the door and walked in giving Tom a second glance.

It didn't go that smoothly.

She tripped at the doorway and fell. She was shocked when she realized that she hadn't crashed into the ground. She was caught by Tom and was bent over.

"Are you okay?" he asked picking her all the way up.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit of a klutz. Thanks again."

"Vell. Have a good night," he said letting her go.

Jude thanked him a final time and, carefully, walked inside and shut the door.

"So Jude, how was the date?" Sadie asked from inside the house. Jude hadn't noticed she was their and was almost shocked to hear her.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Mine was fine. Now, answer my question."

She shrugged. "Just great."

"So can we expect the tension between you and the band to go away now?"

"There never was any tension between me and the band. It was between me and that diva singer."

OoOoO

(This segment will be spoken in German)

Tom walked into his hotel room and saw Bill taking off his eye make-up.

"Hey, Bill."

"Hello," he replied. "Out with Jude?"

"You know I was. Why do you care?"

He shook his head. "I don't."

"Sure…"

OoOoO

(Back to English)

Tom and Jude sat in the corner of the studio waiting for when they would get the plans of the recording. Bill sat at a nearby table and watched.

Tom played his guitar to 'Live Every Second' quietly seeing as he wasn't able to plug his electric to anything. Jude sang her style of the lyrics along with his playing.

"…You can even get a planet for free

The whole galaxy is chilling out

And time is all you can see…"

She stopped because she had been singing for quite a while and her voice was getting little tired. She looked at Bill's glare and rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nein. Nothing," Bill told her. But he kept his gaze.

"Freak," she muttered.

Tommy walked in. "Jude, did you guys decide which parts you were going to sing?"

Jude nodded. She then ripped two pages out of her notebook and handed it to him. "Here. When are we recording?"

"Now would be best. You and Bill are going to have to be the only ones in the recording room. We already have the instrumentals in the system."

"Me and the pop princess?" Bill asked. "Nein. Not going to happen."

Jude stood up. "Stop being such a diva. Let's just get this over with. You're doing most of the singing alone anyway."

He rolled his eyes and followed her into the recording studio. They put the headphones and stood next to the one mike in the room.

A few minutes later Tommy and the others walked behind the screen and he queued them to start.

They waited for the forty second into to go by and Bill started.

OoOoO

"Take 19," Tommy sighed.

"No," Jude protested taking of her head phones. "This idiot keeps screwing up. I shouldn't be the one left here to fix his mistakes. It's your damn song, why can't you get it right?"

"I am getting it right," Bill said. "You're just so picky vith my accent."

"I'll be picky if I want. The word is sorry, not sowwy."

"Vell sowwwy," he said mocking Jude's comment. "English isn't my native tongue. Of course I'm going to get it wrong. I can only imagine vat you vould sound like trying to sing one of our songs in German!"

Jude grabbed her bag and walked out. "Tommy, tell the dips hit to practice before I come back tomorrow. I can't work like this." She turned around one last time and looked at him with a look of disbelief. "And will you stop moving your hands when you sing? It's weirding me out!"

She stomped out as Georg, Gustav, and Tom were laughing. Tom reached over and turned the microphone on.

"She has a point," he said.

"Shut up," Bill replied.

OoOoO

Jude sat the edge of one of the fire escapes of G Major. She loved it there, it was someplace she could be alone and stop to think.

"Halo?"

The door opened and Tom walked out of it. Jude let out a groan.

"It can't be too bad to see me, can it?" He asked.

"I- its not you. I just wanted to be alone."

Tom took a seat next to her. "Maybe ve could be alone together," he suggested in a slightly joking manner. "Hey, I know how Bill can be. If he doesn't get his way, then he thinks that everyone is against him."

She let out a quiet laugh. "Thanks for the heads up. I don't know how you can live with him twenty-four seven."

He shrugged. "I've met Sadie, she isn't a valk in the park either."

"Yeah, but I'm not constantly on the road with her."

Jude smiled, "You have a point there."


End file.
